This disclosure relates to bio-affecting compositions for attenuating propagation of bacteria in such applications as dental materials.
In the area of biomedical materials, and specifically within dental composites, a variety of different anti-bacterial materials have been investigated. As an example, researchers have developed materials with anti-bacterial agents, such as silver ions. These types of materials have limited effectiveness because the anti-bacterial properties depend upon the release of the anti-bacterial agent from the material. The effectiveness therefore declines over time as the anti-bacterial agent depletes.
More recently, researchers have developed another class of biomedical material in the form of a polymerizable monomer that includes a quaternary ammonium salt. Although this composition has apparently demonstrated some effectiveness, the monomer is a solid at ambient conditions and has limited compatibility with biomedical resins.